Traps and Dark Wizards
by Bubbleflowergirl
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Lily but involves James and Albus a lot too. The plot is that... well you'll have to read and find out.I suck at summary's just read and enjoy! and review! canon except 4 a few surprises read and you'll find out!


**A/N: This is a story about Harry and Lily but it is also from Teddy and Ron's view as well so that you can get a good idea of what's happening. PLEASE REVIEW!! This will be my replacement story for Albus the First year because i found this much more interesting to write, plus i'm a big fan of action and the cute Father Daughter bits. So review and enjoy**

The Escape

Harry and his daughter, 9-year-old Lily, were sat outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley. They were both enjoying the mild yet sunny day and eating before they set off for Gringotts, the wizards bank.

Lily was asking her father about Hogwarts as she had become particularly obsessed with it since her brother's had left.

Harry however, was only paying a very small amount of attention as something had caught his eye. Two tables across, two men were perched casually facing the Potters and muttering in low voices.

For Harry, he felt it was extremely suspicious of two grown men to be outside an ice-cream parlour, not eating, and holding what looked like a private conversation.

Unfortunately for him, he was facing out into the street so he could only watch them out of the corner of his eye. Frowning, he scanned the street with a practised eye, in search of any more shifty characters.

He managed to suppress his alarmed expression, for Lily's sake and dared another glance at the ice-cream less men.

"Dad? Dad! Are you even listening, to me?" Lily scowled adorably and Harry couldn't help but think that she sounded a lot like her mother.

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Lils. What did you say?"

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think I want to tell you now."

Harry gave her a pleading look and promised that he'd listen, all the while keeping an eye on the shifty looking witch dawdling in front of Madame Malkins, the black wizard standing near the Leaky Cauldron and the two men, two tables across.

Lily studied him for a moment. "Fine. I was asking you if I could get a pet so that I can look after it before I go to Hogwarts."

Harry glanced at his daughter briefly, his hand withdrawing the wand from his pocket. "Not today."

"Why not?" Lily wailed tears coming to her eyes, much to Harry's shock. He turned his attention back on Lily for a second bewildered by her watery eyes.

A whiz of red shot past Harry's ear, smashing a window behind him. Harry reacted automatically, lifted his wand and pulled Lily under the table, sending jinxes at the woman who had almost hit him.

The men two tables down sent curses his way, but Harry flicked his wand and they curved straight upwards. All four were now duelling fiercely their wands moving in a blur as they spread out, to make it harder for Harry.

Lily made a whimpering sound behind Harry, and without sparing her a glance Harry shouted an order to her.

"Get to Uncle George's shop, quickly!" He bellowed, while avoiding a petrifying curse.

Not needing to be told twice, Lily flew off across the alley and into a mass of terrified shoppers. Lily pushed her way through them, oblivious to their complaints. She was released from the crowd only to trip on the end of her robes and skidding onto the pavement.

Lily glanced behind her, and scrambled back to her feet when she spotted one of the wizards, it was the tanned one that had stood on the edges of the fight. He was chasing her! Lily gulped and sprang away, racing down a thin alley to her right.

She heard the thundering footsteps behind her getting closer and closer. A hand caught her arm and Lily twisted in his grip aiming a punch at the man's nose.

"Yow!" He cried. He rubbed his nose keeping a tight grip on her arm as she struggled against him.

"Lily! It's me Teddy!" He shook her as he spoke trying to get her to calm down and listen.

He sighed and looked up and down the alley to check the coast was clear. He then faced Lily again and stared at her intently and his cropped brown hair changed to a familiar shade of turquoise.

Lily gasped and stood still, tears still spilling down her cheeks. "T-Teddy?" She whispered.

Just then, a dark haired man flew down the alley, coming to a halt a metre from them.

"I've got to make this look real Ted." Harry warned.

Teddy nodded and released Lily, changing his hair back to the short brown style.

Harry raised his wand and sent the stunning jinx at Teddy wordlessly.

Lily squealed, Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along the alley and turned the corner, pulling a silvery cloak from his top pocket.

"Put this on." He held the cloak out and draped it over her head.

Shouts could be heard from behind and clatter of footsteps on cobbled street as they gave chase.

Harry came to a stop and gripped Lily's hand tightly as they sidelong apparated away to safety.

_**Please Review!!! Just hit the green button!!! Thanx Xx**_


End file.
